List of competitors
Numerous people have participated in the fifteen tournaments. New tournaments bring new competitors, and older ones return once again. Below is a comprehensive list of everyone who has competed in the tournaments. List of competitors I'm A Speedrunner 1 * Bionicle2809 * CabooseMiller101 * Cr4shJuh1s * CrashBandiSpyro12 * CrashPro3 * CrystalFissure * Enardah/Meowpeee * HelloJFinch/That237Guy * HydraVipa * ilovemadnesscombat * CCowell125/ImNotADoctor5/KingEurope1 * LukeRF44 * Mr100PercentGamer * MrFraserFilms2009/Fromond * Nemesiss120 * OWNAGE340340 * Raggedstar * Ratchet5 * Tealgamemaster * XXXMASTERISEXXX I'm A Speedrunner 2 * 333alegreto333 * ScourgeandMephiles93/KoopaXross * COOLPRO195 * CrashFan994 * CrashtoHedgehog/Manaidr * DessertMonkeyJK * James2667 * Kmallqui * Magnum337 * Mallqui123 * Mowmowclub2 * MrFinlandboy/Lopsa * MusicGenerator * Random8127 * Slugha1 * SONICKINGDOMHEARTS * StanScooby545 * StardustNova/TrueHaloMaster10 * TheEpicGamer2010/TheSaggers1997 * Yogamoanyo I'm A Speedrunner 3 * AuronSuper95 * Cartman1675 * Crash41596 * DrShemp * Edophoenix92 * Elvisman2000 * FlamingFlarez * GamerLP1 * GamerNGF * Hester3001 * Lapogne36 * LBPNews1 * MeckleMisuer * Mrthingus * NeoBrio325 * NIN1OD0/ComicMischief100/redward./liam desu * Nintendogen64 * PokemonPro3 * RabidWombatJR * SalamenceMaster1 * ShadowDevil2009 * SpyroJam86 * TheAFH013 * TheMachineKing * TheStickKid/Xindictive * Xenocide8 * XtremeVideoGamer321 * Zanar/MyridonDigimon126 * ZeppelinG1993 I'm A Speedrunner 4 * AntarticSpyro * CityRuler1 * JakeGF257/EvilOmnimon * ThaRixer * ToddGamerPro * ULTRAMARIO1 * vShadeHD I'm A Speedrunner 5 * CrashBandicootRocks2/CrashFan15 * Jorvin * Layositan * OverallGameing * PeteThePlayer * Poloxoality/TehBrummieGamer/Brum * Runnee22Walkthroughs * Samura1man * Slodgeball * Spikestuff95 * ThePlatformKing * TheRayquaza93 * VanizKai * VideoGameRules645 * Zupersonic I'm A Speedrunner 6 * 99CrashBandicoot * AshDragon90 * DavidLetsPlays * EternalKnuckles1993 * Katrinonus * Mariojinn2 * Meap212/KodyTubeGaming * Mikeyekimaple * NeoCortex726/MrBandicootkid * MrGamesendy * MuddyMaestro * NeviutzLP * NoVaX9000 * SamatelloHD * TheDANISHdynamite * TheLMan101 * Zaydskate I'm A Speedrunner 7 * Cypryssss * Instromation/Oryps100/James Jones * LyleBandicoot93 * Magnus * Playsihull * RsBerzerkaVG * Sharkswithshells I'm A Speedrunner 8 * DigitalMasterpieces * Heydavid17 * Michael/MrPac131 * MrEddy1667ful * Rickyman48 * ShoReWol/Baronzef * Th3AustralianGam3r * TheSubpixel/ScopesThatAreQuick IAS? Nein! * Abdul TheArabicGuy * CherokeeGuy45 * DualBlade * Johnny Natrium * LonghairGaming * PinstripeParagon * SuperGhettoSandwich * TwoColoredCloud I'm A Speedrunner 9 * Darkflame78100 * Supster131 I'm A Speedrunner 10 * Evilsoshi * Morgan * Stibnitive RIP: Resurrected * Desenrrollado * g4video5 * gNightrow * GoldanSaint * grapebuy789 * Hypnoshark * Kolapro * Loaten * Leoalex50 * Marshy * TrobHD * Yeswally1 International Spyro Grand Prix * Alice Clarke * Caitelady * ChrisLBC * DinoPony * HDaleZ * KnightNC * Newantox * Noel McDavid * TOTOzigemm * Wiznendo/Keyford * X-Cal * xxashleyx39 Dragon Racing-World Cup * Artuks * AsdraEcho * CookiesOnToast * Cyreides * Gabe's Shenanigans * Ghostie * Martyste * MrSharpYeti * Nervly * TheSpyroFan12 * Viesha * vMMe Demography of speedrunners Total number of competitors: 170 (This only includes people who have had a match uploaded. Competitors that remained inactive or quit before uploading a match do not count.) Male-to-female ratio: 159:11 (94% male, 6% female) Non-IAS participants Crash Dash * Adhgarra * FourSwordsLord Grand Theft Auto Tournament * DovydasRybakas *MarioundConker13 *Shineot Spyro Skate Tournament * Dereksbestfan * NFFCRhys *Poshua92 * The2Lumas Rayman Tournament * OldClassicGamer MultiSpeedruns Premier League *CrashBandicoot872 * Chafrador * GnastyGnorc97 * RobinLvGamer Trivia *Australia holds 5 champions - the most of any country. *72% of competitors come from Australia, the United Kingdom and the United States combined. *Countries with one competitor include Brazil, Estonia, France, Iceland, Israel, Kuwait, Latvia, Macedonia, Poland, Slovakia and the United Arab Emirates. *Israel is the only country where 100% of its participants have won the tournament, due to there only being a single person from that country. *Competitors who have won tournaments are from Australia, Finland, Israel, United Kingdom and the United States. *I'm A Speedrunner 3 had 28 new competitors, the largest influx for a tournament. Category:Competitors Category:Active Article Category:Statistics